1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly a magnetic filter for removing solid particles from a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to use fluids to lubricate moving parts of mechanical systems. Foreign particles are often shed by the mechanical system in operation into the lubricating fluid where it can cause wear and damage to the operating system and its components. Many mechanical systems already make use of primary filters to remove foreign particles from the lubricating fluid of the system such as oil filter cartridges in an automobile engine or transmission system.
The majority of contaminant particles in a mechanical system are metallic in nature and therefore subject to magnetic attraction. For this reason, others have attempted to integrate magnets with conventional filters to provide removal of metallic particles. However, prior magnetic filters were typically limited in that their design was specific for a particular application environment. For example, the majority of current magnetic filters are limited to their application to engine oil filtration systems within automobiles. Moreover, such filters are typically connected to the external flow path of the fluid to be filtered.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous for a magnetic filter to have the capability of being integrated into any fluid system requiring filtering of metallic particles, and for the magnetic components in the filter to be in closer proximity to the direct flow of the fluid through the filtering device.
A filter apparatus comprises a magnetic array for removing metallic particles from a fluid, the magnetic array comprising a plurality of magnets and a plurality of pole pieces, wherein the pole pieces are interleaved between the magnets, a plurality of arm pieces extending substantially radially from a center axis of the filter apparatus, and an assembly piece configured to support the magnets, pole pieces, and arm pieces.
In the filter apparatus, the plurality of magnets can be disc shaped, and the pole pieces can have a larger diameter than the magnets. The magnetic array may comprise 3, 4, 5 or 6 magnets disposed a distance apart from one another so that a polar repulsion force is maintained between each magnet and its nearest neighbor magnet.
The arm pieces can be configured to reversibly mount the filter apparatus to the inside of a conventional oil filter, a filter cartridge element, a fluid reservoir, a transmission fluid flow line, or a hydraulic fluid flow line. The arm pieces may comprise a disc shaped center and a plurality of arms extending substantially radially from the disc shaped center.
A fluid filter apparatus comprises a magnetic array, comprised of a plurality of magnets arranged in a like-pole to like-pole orientation, wherein the magnets are separated by a plurality of pole pieces. The fluid filter apparatus further comprises a plurality of arm pieces extending substantially radially from a center axis of said magnetic array, and a support piece configured to support the magnetic array in a fluid flow path such that fluid is allowed to flow over the magnetic array and pass within the effective magnetic range of the array in order to extract ferrous contaminants from the fluid.
In the fluid filter apparatus, the fluid can be power steering fluid, and the center support piece can comprise a rod configured to support the magnetic array along a center axis. The rod may also be flexible so as to allow the filter to bend for insertion in a fluid flow path.
In the fluid filter apparatus, the pole pieces can have a larger diameter than that of the magnets, and the arm pieces can have a disc shaped center and a plurality of arms extending from the disc shaped center.